Two is Better than One
by spazzgirl
Summary: They first met in the first day of kindergarten and developed a very strong friendship. Now older and more mature, both Sakura and Naruto realize that they're both in love with each other but won't admit it. Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Two is Better than One**

**Hello my dears, yes I know you're all thinking "Why the fuck is she starting another story?" I do know that I have like millions of stories still out, but they're all on hiatus at the moment and this story idea came up when I was making a new icon for myself while listening to the song "Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift, so I couldn't help it.**

**I still have the next chapter for ****Forbidden Love**** in the works, so please be patient with me my writer's block keeps hitting me whenever I try to work on my other stories.**

**I'm not positive if there will be a lemon in this story so I'm keeping this rated T for know until I finally decide on what I want this to be.**

**Summary: **They first met in the first day of kindergarten and developed a very strong friendship. Years later that friendship developed into something more. Now older and more mature, both Sakura and Naruto realize that they're both in love with each other but won't admit it. Until they became more confident with their feelings, fate decides to come and separate them.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sorry for the somewhat horrible summary I really didn't come up with one so I just winged it.**

**ENJOY

* * *

**

"Oh come on now Sakura don't be shy." A tall slender woman with long pink haired rested her hand on her daughter's head. Sakura had the same exact hair as her mother except she had her father's emerald eyes. "Sakura don't you want to make any friends?"

"But what if they laugh and make fun of me because of my forehead?" The pink haired five-year old ask.

Hikari smiled at her daughter. "I'm sure they won't besides," she took out white ribbon and made it a makeshift head band **(A/N: just imagine it's the way that Sakura wears her ninja head band in the show)**, "You're too pretty. Now how about we go inside of the school?" Sakura nodded and both she and her mom entered in the school. After talking with the teacher, Sakura's mother left as well as the other children's parents.

As the day went on it was time for the children to play outside, Sakura was happily picking up some flowers she was enjoying herself until a boy at her age pushed her to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I didn't see you there and your wide forehead." The young boy taunted.

Sakura could feel the tears coming down her face.

"Aw look at that she's crying," another boy pointed out and snickered.

A third boy looked at Sakura and grinned, "Man your big forehead makes you so ugly."

"I'm not ugly, momma says I'm pretty." All three boys laughed at this.

The boy that pushed Sakura spoke up first. "Sorry to break it to you but your mom is nothing but a liar." He pushed her to the ground again, as soon as Sakura got up she ran and the three boys chased after her.

The second boy tackled her down, causing the rosette to cry in pain as her knee got scrapped from the grass.

"Stop it, leave me alone," Sakura squirmed as the second boy held her down.

"I think we should give her a makeover," The third boy threw some dirt at Sakura's face causing her to cry some more.

The three boys continued to throw dirt at the helpless Sakura. The second boy grabbed Sakura's ribbon and threw it to the ground as his foot stomped on in and squishing the ribbon. The rosette cried even more as her gift from her mother was getting ruined.

"Hey leave her alone." All three boys turned around, there standing there was a boy as the same age as them, with spiky blond hair and cerulean eyes.

The third boy looked at Naruto again and smirked, "Oh and if we don't?"

"If there's anything I hate," Naruto balled his fist, "Is I hate guys like you that pick on girls." The blond threw his fist at the third boy, causing him to fall.

He sat up and touched his nose, it was both broken and his nose was bleeding. "That's it you'll pay for this, go get him guys." The two other boys charged themselves at Naruto.

The blond easily dodged the first boy, he spotted the second one about to punch him, but Naruto caught the second boy's fist and threw him to the side. The first boy ran towards Naruto again and head butted him at the gut. Naruto fell but quickly got up and punched the fist boy.

All three boys were scared as Naruto walked up to them, "If you ever hurt her again, I'll make sure to hurt you even more than I did today got it?" The three boys nodded and quickly ran off Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura. She noticed him staring at her and looked away Naruto walked up to her and kneeled down in front of her. "Are you okay?" Sakura didn't answer. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why not, I mean my forehead is too big and I'm ugly," Sakura cried again and buried her face into her hands.

Naruto frowned he gently cupped Sakura's face causing her to look at him. "Your forehead isn't ugly," he gave her a bright smile, "In fact," he placed his right hand on her forehead. "I think you have a cute forehead." Sakura couldn't help but blush, Naruto spotted her scrapped knee. The blond reached out into his pocket and took out a band-aid and placed it on the rosette's knee. "There all better," he smiled at her again."

"Thank you," Sakura said in a small voice. As Naruto helped Sakura get up she noticed her ribbon was ruined and began to cry again as she held the piece of cloth in her hands.

"Hey what's wrong," Naruto spotted the ruined ribbon in Sakura's hands.

"My momma gave me this and now it's all ruined."

The blond frowned he hated to see this girl cry it didn't suit her. "Hey I've got an idea." Naruto took out a red ribbon out of his pocket. "You can have this one," he held out the ribbon. "It was something my mom gave me because she wanted me to wear something nice when I first came here but instead I was allowed to wear something else."

"But wouldn't your mom be angry if you gave me this?"

"No, how about if I gave you this one, you can give me yours?"

Sakura looked at the ruined ribbon in her hands. "But it's ruined why would you want it?"

"Well one I'll try to fix it and two I want this exchanging of ribbons to be part of us being friends."

"Really we can be friends?"

Naruto nodded his heads, "Not just friends but best friends." Sakura couldn't help but hug the blond and causing the two to blush. "Um here's my ribbon," Naruto handed her the red ribbon and in exchange Sakura gave him her white one.

As the day went on, school ended and Naruto and Sakura exited out of the building together holding hands.

"Oh Sakura there you are," Hikari went up to her daughter and spotted Naruto, "Sakura who is this young handsome man?'

Naruto couldn't help but blush. "I'm Naruto Namikaze and Sakura-chan's best friend." It was Sakura's turn to blush.

"Oh aren't you two so cute together," Hikari noticed Sakura's new ribbon. "Sakura what happened to the ribbon I gave you?"

"Some bullies picked on me and one of them ruined it." Sakura began to cry again.

"Hey Sakura-chan didn't I tell you that crying doesn't suit you?" The small rosette blushed and nodded. "How about a smile, that's what suits you." Sakura gave the blond a small smile.

Hikari couldn't help but smile at the two. "Well come on Sakura time to go home now," before they left Hikari stopped and looked at Naruto. "Naruto dear where are your parents?"

"Naruto there's my boy!" The small blond ran pass the mom and daughter and into his father's awaiting arms. "How's your first day of school?"

"It was great dad, I made a friend too, see." He pointed at Sakura, who in return hid behind her mother.

"Minato-san I didn't know this was your son." Hikari was shocked to see the president of Namikaze Corps.

Minato couldn't help but grin. "Well it's good to see you again to Hikari." Hikari was Kushina's best friend in high school and college it was college when Kushina introduced her boyfriend Minato to Hikari.

"How's Kushina by the way?"

"Oh you know Kushina, same as always." The two friends laughed, no matter how many years passed, Kushina had always been a tom-boy and independent women.

"Well it was good to see you again Hikari."

The taller rosette nodded. "It was good to see you again as well Minato, be sure to say hi to Kushina for me." The taller blond nodded and left with Naruto.

"Bye Sakura-chan!"

"Bye Naruto-kun!"

* * *

**13 years later**

"Oh come on Naruto give it back." 18-year-old Sakura scolded the 18-year-old Naruto. Through the pass thirteen years, both grew up in many ways. Sakura's hair reached up to her shoulder, she still wore the ribbon that Naruto had given her, she was 164cmis which about five feet and six inches and but even though she had hit puberty a few years ago she still was still considered flat.

Naruto on the other hand had grown dramatically. He was now 180cm which was six feet but still growing, his baby fat now gone, his became wilder and his voice had also deepened. He also had a developing six-pack, rock hard abs, his frame wasn't too big or small it was just perfect, in other cases he was a total babe magnet.

Not only has their appearance grown but so did their friendship, during their second year of high school both had noticed the way they felt towards each other. Still seeing as each other as best friends but wanting to become something more as well. Both weren't sure how were they supposed to feel.

"It's not my fault you're too short Sakura-chan," the blond grinned and continued to hold Sakura's math textbook.

Sakura was getting angry but smirked. The rosette pressed herself against Naruto and batted her eyes. "Please Naruto can I have my book back?" She said in a sexy voice, the blond couldn't help but to submit and give her book back. "Thank you Naruto."

The blond face palmed himself, "That's the third time this week she used that trick on me."

Kiba put his arm around his friend. "And every time it works I'm telling you man, you're in love with her."

"No I'm not," Naruto snorted. "She's just smart."

Kiba couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah she's smart enough to know that it always works on you."

"Just give it up dobe, you love her." Sasuke said causing the blond to glare at him.

"I'm not in love with Sakura-chan okay, we're best friends and best friends don't fall in love with each other, right?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Sometimes they do and sometimes they don't. I mean your mom and your dad were friends during college."

"Whatever I'm going to class right now," the blond walked away.

* * *

"What are you talking about Ino?" Sakura was a bit confused at what her friend was saying.

"I'm telling you Sakura you always use that sexy voice of yours and flirt with him just to get something of yours back that he takes. You're in love with Naruto, just admit it." Sakura couldn't help but blush at what Ino had just said.

The rosette shook her head. "I'm not in love with Naruto for the last time Ino, we're just best friends and only see each as that." The face is Sakura wasn't sure how to feel about Naruto.

"Well Sakura, if you don't admit your love for Naruto sooner or later you might regret within your lifetime." Sakura sighed, once again Ino was right but Sakura still was sure of her new developing feelings.

As soon as school ended Naruto spotted Sakura waiting for him by his car, "Hey Sakura-chan ready to go home?"

"Yeah," Sakura walked over to the passenger seat and sat down, the driver's door opened and Naruto sat in the driver's seat, "So ready for graduation day?"

"Oh yeah isn't that the day after tomorrow?" The rosette nodded her head. "Man I can't believe we're going to be graduation."

Sakura couldn't help but smile, "It felt like yesterday when we first met."

Naruto just grinned. "Yeah, I mean we stayed together for thirteen years."

"I just hope we'll go to the same college," the two best friends hoped to stay together while trying to sort their feelings out.

After a few minutes they arrived at Sakura's house. "I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan."

"Okay, oh and Naruto don't forget to tell me if you got accepted in Konoha University tomorrow." The blond nodded and drove off. Sakura walked inside of her house.

"Sakura dear your college acceptance letters came in." Hikari handed her daughter some letters.

The younger rosette happily took them and read them until she found the one she looked for and opened it. "Yes I got accepted in Konoha University."

"Sakura aren't you going to see what other colleges you got in?" Her father, Raiden, asked.

"But dad Konoha University was the college Naruto and I planned on going together."

Hikari couldn't help but giggle. "Oh I remember that's where Naruto's parents fell in love with each other."

"Who knows maybe you and Naruto will end up together, though I don't know why you two haven't gotten together yet. I mean you both have been with each other for thirteen years." Sakura just blushed at her father's statement.

"Dad Naruto and I are just best friends okay?" Sakura saw a college letter from Mizu no Kuni college Kirigakure University. "I can't believe I got accepted to Kirigakure Universtiy."

"Oh yes that place is known for its good educational department in the medical fields, you should go there Sakura, you'll learn a lot more than in Konoha University." Sakura's father pointed out.

The younger rosette just pouted. "But dad Naruto and I are going to Konoha University."

"I know dear but what happens if Naruto goes to a different college than you?" Sakura really never expected that possibility, her father maybe right.

"I'll think about it dad," with that Sakura walked up to her room.

* * *

"Mom, dad I'm home," Naruto took his shoes off and put on his house slippers.

Kushina walked out of the kitchen. "Welcome home Naruto."

"Hey mom, where's dad?"

This caused the red haired women frowned, "Naruto your father wants to speak to you in the study room."

"Alright," the younger blond walked over to his father's study room. "Hey dad you want to see me?"

"Ah Naruto please take a seat." Naruto took a seat and Kushina walked in the room and took the seat next to her son.

Minato took a deep breath before speaking. "Naruto we're going to be leaving after the day you graduate."

"What but why?"

"Son, we're going to Tsuchi no Kuni to help strengthen our company relationship over there." The younger blond balled his hands into a fist.

"How long are we staying there?" Naruto was angry right now, he didn't want to leave Konoha especially he didn't want to leave Sakura.

Minato sighed before answering. "We don't know how long, probably until things settle down."

"Naruto," the younger blond felt his mom put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Please understand that we never meant for this to happen, it's just that things are complicated."

"I'm going to bed," Naruto stormed out of his father's study and went to his room.

Now all he needed to know was how was he going to tell Sakura. The next day came faster than Naruto had expected, he was still upset with the news his father had told him. The blond walked to his own personal bathroom and took a cold shower. He decided to skip breakfast and drive straight to school, the only time Naruto drove Sakura was after school since the rosette usually had her father drop her off. As soon as he arrived Sasuke noticed the blonde's change of mood.

"What's the hell is wrong with you dobe?" It was always nice to know that Sasuke cared.

Naruto leaned against his car. "I'm moving after the day of graduation." This made Sasuke notice why Naruto was upset, because the blond moving meant that he would be away from Sakura.

"How long," the young Uchiha questioned.

"I don't know, my dad says it could take years till things settle with our company relationship at Tsuchi no Kuni is better."

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pocket. "How are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not sure maybe after school, I just hope she won't hate me."

Naruto spotted Sakura walking out of her father's car, the blond could feel his heart hurting, he didn't want to move away and be separated from Sakura. So he just walked quickly into the high school building.

Sakura was upset and didn't understand why Naruto went ahead because usually the two walk in together. "Sasuke what's wrong with Naruto?"

"Beats me," with that the two went inside together.

Today was just not Sakura's day Naruto had been avoiding her the whole day as if she had some kind of sickness. She just had to wait after school to ask him what's wrong him. The school day ended quicker than Naruto had hope for, he spotted Sakura waiting for him by his car. The drive back to Sakura's house was quiet Naruto noticed her mother's car was gone.

"Mom has an extra shift today if you're wondering." Naruto just nodded his head. "So why have you been avoiding me the whole time today?"

Naruto was nervous and his chest was hurting, he knew that Sakura would hate him after this. "Sakura-chan you know how we promised we'd go to Konoha Universtiy together?"

"Of course, wait don't tell me you didn't get in, I mean it would be pretty stupid of them to not let you in."

"Sakura-chan I did get in."

The rosette was confused now. "So what is it?"

The blond bit his lip before speaking. "I'm moving."

When those two words reached Sakura's ears, she felt everything stop moving. She could feel her chest hurt as those two words kept repeating in her mind. "How long," her voice became shaky.

"I don't know, until our relationship with another company in Tsuchi no Kuni is better." Naruto saw the tears falling down Sakura's face he hated to see her cry. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan I really am. I mean I wasn't expecting this at all either."

Sakura quickly got out of the car and entered her house. Naruto rested his head against the driving wheel and began to cry. After he calmed himself down he began his drive home.

Sakura buried her face into her pillow, how was she supposed to feel? Was she supposed to hate Naruto? No she couldn't, it's not her fault that he had to move away, but she wanted to be with him during their college years.

Hikari noticed the house was silent, usually she would hear the T.V. in Sakura's room being played. She walked over to her daughter's room and noticed it was unlocked, the older rosette saw her daughter sitting on her bed, her knees up against her chest. "Sakura dear what's wrong?"

"Mom Naruto's moving away." The tears came back again as Sakura explained everything to her mother. "I feel like I should hate him but I can't mom."

"Sakura honey do you know why you can't hate him?" Sakura just shook her head. "It's because you love him dear."

"Mom you can't be serious about that?" Hikari couldn't help but giggle. "Mom you're not joking around, are you?"

Hikari just shook her head. "Honey when your father and I began to date he did some pretty embarrassing things, and I could never hate him. But you're still confused about your feelings, though the one thing is you could never hate him. Now get some rest tomorrow's the big day."

* * *

Naruto woke up hoping that Sakura didn't hate him.

"Naruto dear get ready today's your graduation day." Kushina happily announced as she entered her son's room. Naruto just groaned and laid back n his bed. "Naruto I'm sure Sakura doesn't hate you."

"Wait how do know mom?"

Kushina just giggled. "Honey a mother knows best I'll tell you that. Now go get ready we have to get there in time."

* * *

Sakura looked around and try to spot Naruto, but no avail.

"What's wrong Sakura?" The rosette turned around and spotted Ino. "Looking for Naruto?"

Sakura just blushed, "Hai I am but I don't know where he is."

"Why can't it wait till after graduation?"

"No it can't, because Naruto's moving tomorrow." Ino eyes widened surprise.

"Oh so that's why you're looking for him?"

The rosette just nodded her head. "But I can't spot him with all these people."

"Ladies please take your seat, the ceremony is about to begin." One of the teachers brought them to their right seats.

After graduation ended Sakura was trying to get a hold of Naruto, she spotted him along with his parents. As soon as the rosette began to run towards them a group of people got in her way and as soon as they were gone so was Naruto. The rosette felt sad and walked back to her parents.

"Dad," Sakura's father looked at her. "Could we drive to Naruto's place?" Her father nodded and the Haruno's drove off to Naruto's house.

* * *

Naruto just sat with a bored expression of course the principal had to talk to his parents to describe how grateful Konoha High School was to have a wonderful student like him.

"Have a safe trip tomorrow." The principal said and left the Namikaze's.

"Alright let's head home." Minato patted his son's head. As they reached their house, the older blond spotted something sticking out of their mailbox. He walked over to it and took the letter out and noticed it was for Naruto. "Naruto looks like you got a letter."

The younger blond took the letter from his father Naruto smiled and happily looked at the cherry blossom they had in front of their house.

The letter said,

_Dear Naruto,_

_Even though you're moving and I wanted the two of us to go to college together, I could never hate you. You mean so much to me. I hope we can see each other again someday._

_From your best friend Sakura Haruno_

_P.S. I promise not to forget you if you promise not to forget me._

One thing was on Naruto's mind. _"I could never forget you Sakura-chan."

* * *

_

"So what will you do now Sakura," Raiden asked his daughter.

"I guess I'll be going to Mizu no Kuni then." Sakura's father nodded his head. Sakura looked at the picture of her and Naruto as they celebrated his 10th birthday it was a picture of Sakura kissing his cheek before he blew his candles.

**END

* * *

**

**So here you go guys the first chapter of a new story, I'll try my best to get the second chapter up, but please try to be patient. The real story will start next chapter. **

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two is Better than One**

**Hello everyone, I would like to say thank you all for the wonderful reviews from last chapter. You might as well know that I have trouble when it comes to converting cm into ft so um yeah. I changed it and hopefully I got it right this time XD.**

**Also thanks for being patient with me and my long updates. I'm always making videos on YouTube so it really takes away my inspiration away. I'll try to update my other stories as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content of Naruto**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Time skip 4 years later**

Looking out the window of the plane was a 22-year-old young and handsome blond at the height of 187 which was about six feet and two inches. His beautiful cerulean eyes stared boringly out the window as he was on his way back home to Konoha. It was four years ago that he had to leave his best friend he was upset that he had to leave her. When he and his parents moved, everyday he would think about her and would wonder how she was doing.

"Don't worry honey we'll be home in a few more hours." The blonde's mother gave him a loving smile and all he did was nod in response.

* * *

Looking through the crowd in the airport, emerald eyes were looking for two familiar people. The rosette sighed in disappointment as she could not spot her parents.

"Sakura dear," the 22-year-old, who was now 166cm which is about five feet and eight inches, Sakura turned around and saw her parents. She dropped her bag and ran towards her mother and gave her a hug. "Oh welcome home dear."

The younger rosette was very happy to be home. "It's good to be home."

"Well let's get your bags and head home." Raiden told his daughter and wife.

During the drive home, Sakura happily smiled as she looked through the window. She missed the feeling of being in Konoha, her hometown that she had grown in. Still one memory stayed precious to her, it had been her childhood with Naruto. Through her college years studying to be a doctor, her feelings for Naruto changed, she was now positive that she was in love with the blond. In her hair was a red ribbon given to her from Naruto, she always kept this ribbon as a memory of him. Even though they grew up together, she was always afraid that the blond would find someone better than her, to spend his life with.

"Sakura we're home," the younger rosette got out of the car as soon as her father announced their arrival back to the house.

Sakura couldn't help but smile, her house seemed a bit bigger but then remember a letter her parents wrote saying that they renovated the house. She entered the house and spotted that the wooden floors were now replaced by marble ones.

"Hikari why don't you bring Sakura to her room," Hikari nodded and lead the way to Sakura's new room.

Hikari stopped and opened the door. "This is your room dear."

Sakura noticed that it was still the same but bigger than originally was. There was a pink fuzzy carpet, a dark purple couch, a mahogany desk, flat screen T.V. and there was even a balcony too. She felt spoiled right now, but it couldn't be help when she found out three years ago that her father had gotten a promotion as well as her mom. The young rosette walked onto her balcony and spotted an in-ground pool.

"You guys bought a pool!" Her backyard also changed as well, not only was there a pool but a pathway leading to a garden with a koi pond. There was also a small bridge above the koi pond and there was a couple of cherry blossom tress in the backyard as well.

Hikari couldn't help but giggle at her daughter's reaction. "Well we wanted to change things up a bit." As the both mother and daughter went downstairs the lights were out.

"Mom why are the lights off?"

Hikari smiled and turned the switch on Sakura was startled when she heard people shout, "Surprise!"

The young rosette couldn't help but cry a bit. There standing right in front of her were her friends that she missed when they graduated. "Oh guys you shouldn't have."

"Oh come on Sakura it's not like every year you come and visit us." Ino ran up to her friend and gave Sakura a big hug. "Besides not that your staying in Konoha permanently it's only fair we celebrate."

"Let me guess, you're the one who set this up?" The platinum blonde couldn't help but giggle. "I should've known."

"Well let's go celebrate." Kiba happily said and everyone headed to the backyard.

As the party continued on Sakura walked over to the koi pond and sat down on one of the marble carved benches. She looked up at the sky and let out a small sigh.

"You really miss him don't you?" The young rosette turned around and spotted her mother. "You two were inseparable, I remember after everyone left the house for your seventh birthday you and Naruto were sleeping and cuddling on the couch. And when Naruto's father tried to pick him up, Naruto wouldn't let go."

Sakura blushed as she remembered her mother took a picture of those two sleeping and cuddling. "I remember that, it took you guys three hours until Naruto woke up."

Hikari noticed her daughter's distress. "I'm sure Naruto will be here in Konoha soon."

"Yeah your right mom," and the two rosette's headed back to the party.

* * *

It was already midnight when the Namikaze's had arrive back home. Naruto stretched as he walked out of their private jet, he took in the fresh Konoha air that he missed for four years. "Man it's great to be back home."

"Well let's head back to the house." On the way back to the Namikaze Mansion, Naruto noticed some changes.

Konoha seemed a bit livelier than he remembered. There were some new buildings, like shops, casinos, more spas and some arcades. What stayed the same was there mansion after all they've been away for four years. As they all settled down, Naruto headed to his room to sleep and began to wonder if Sakura was home.

"Naruto son wake up," the young blond groaned as his father woke him up. "Come on son there's going to be a meeting in three hours." Naruto quickly got out of bed and began to change after his father walked out of his room.

During their four year leave, Minato thought it would be best to take him to his meetings and it would give the Namikaze heir a perfect opportunity to learn about the business his father lead. Some meetings were harder than the rest because it took all of Minato's effort to get some people to sponsor in their business. Naruto also learned that there were people who were jealous of his father's successfulness. It happened two years ago as the family of three were walking out of an opera theatre, an assassin, was hired by a company that was an enemy of Minato's, tried to shoot his father. Luckily Naruto spotted the assassin and quickly moved his parents away, not only that but he was wearing a bulletproof vest underneath his tux.

Naruto quickly chased after the assassin and managed to capture him by tackling him down hard on the ground. The young Namikaze was trained by his three cousins who were in the C.I.A, F.B.I and the army. Both the assassin and the company that hired him were both trialed and sent to jail. After that incident Naruto carried around a handgun after he was given a license. Once changed Naruto headed downstairs and greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek.

"Naruto I made your favorite, bacon and pancakes." The younger blond happily ate his breakfast and drank his orange juice.

"We'll, be back home for lunch Kushina-chan." Minato gave his wife a kiss on the lips.

Naruto followed his father to one of the cars his father owned. This was the car his father always used to drive to work.

* * *

Sakura happily walked through the streets of Konoha and it was really wonderful to be, back home. She looked around some of the new clothing stores that were built during her absence. The rosette spotted the hospital it still looked the same except a bit bigger. She decided to see if Tsunade was there and ask for an internship so she could take the exam of becoming a doctor after she did her time of being a nurse. As soon as she entered the hospital she really noticed how different it was. The waiting room seemed a bit more relaxing, there was also a fireplace. A koi pond and big comfortable couches, she continued her way to the front desk.

"Excuse me I'm looking for a Tsunade Senju." The lady in the front desk looked up at Sakura.

"Oh you must be Sakura Haruno then, I assume?" Sakura just nodded. "Oh yes your parents called here yesterday and already made an appointment for you, and surprisingly your just a few minutes early. Just let me tell Tsunade-sama first." Sakura was really surprised she couldn't believe her own parents made an appointment for her. "Tsunade-sama will see you now."

The rosette headed to Tsunade's office as soon as she arrived, she knocked on the door. "Come in," Tsunade announced. Sakura entered the room and was greeted with a smile from Tsunade. "I suppose you want an internship here as a nurse first?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama," Sakura nearly spent the whole day in Tsunade's office filling out forms.

"Well your all done, you began next week since we'll be expecting new interns then."

Sakura gave a grateful bow. "Arigatou Tsunade-sama." The rosette exited the hospital and looked at her watch, she spotted it was two in the afternoon and headed over to a café for lunch.

"Sakura there you are." The rosette turned around and spotted Ino. "Where are you going?"

"To a café for lunch," Ino nodded her head in response.

The blonde grabbed Sakura by the wrist and dragged her to one of the café's she always ate in. "Here we are," Sakura looked at they were at the Sweet and Tasty Café. "This café not only serves some delicious sweets but makes tasty sandwiches and other tasty food."

The waiter brought them to a table and the two friends ordered there food.

"So what were you doing at the hospital Sakura?"

The rosette put down her tea. "Well I was just filling out forms for an internship."

"So you're going to become a doctor right after you pass your exam?"

Sakura nodded, "I'm just excited, I mean I always wanted to become a doctor," a small sad smile fell upon Sakura's face, "When my cousin Mika died from a heart disease when I was just ten."

"Well I'm sure she would be proud that you're going to become someone that will hope those who are sick and ill."

After the two friends finished eating lunch and paid, Ino decided to take Sakura on a little shopping trip.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he waited for his father to finish cleaning up his office. Apparently the owner of Aozora Bank wasn't too happy about how much money he was asked to donate for the Namikaze's next charity event. So he began to act childish and threw things around the office, it took all of Naruto's will power to not knock the guy out into the next century.

"Well I called your mother and told her we wouldn't make back home for lunch. So she said to buy some lunch, so let's go." The two blonde's headed out of the building and drove off to find a place to eat.

The two friends sat down on a bench at one of the park squares, Ino decided to go and get them something to drink after walking around.

* * *

"Here you go Sakura I got you orange soda." The rosette thanked her friend and gratefully took a few sips of the soda. "So how's the college life in Mizu?"

"It's been pretty good though, it was kind of hard to make friends though since I really didn't know anyone there." Sakura took another sip of her drink. "So what's been happening since I left?"

"Sasuke is going out with Karin." Sakura looked at her with a shocked expression. "I know crazy right? I remember how easily annoyed Sasuke got with her, but when the two went to the same college, first semester she was completely different. She wasn't the same old love struck girl Sasuke knew and then he instantly fell in love."

"Anything else," Ino began to think a bit.

"Well Tenten and Neji got together as well as Shikamaru with Temari. Oh and Choji and I started dating right after graduation."

"How about Hinata and Kiba, whatever happen to them?"

"Well Kiba studying to be vet because you know he loves animals and not only that but he can take Akamaru to work with him. And with Hinata she still has feelings for Naruto." Sakura let out a sigh, she remembered when both she and Naruto met Hinata in sixth grade, the heir to the Hyuga industry instantly fell head over heels for Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was looking out the window as his father drove, as they were passing by Naruto spotted a familiar rosette. "Dad, stop the car." The older Namikaze slowed down and park on the side of the park square. Naruto quickly got out of the car and spotted Ino and the girl walking away, so he quickly ran up to them. "Sakura-chan," he cried out.

The girl turned around and familiar emerald eyes widened in shock.

**END

* * *

**

***laughs evilly* Yeah that's right I stopped there, I know I'm a bitch but it can't be helped. Sorry for keeping you all waiting, I'll try and update my other stories, since I won't upload videos for a while onto YouTube. I'm still working on the next chapter of "Hot" and "Forbidden Love" I might delete some stories that I've lost total inspiration of.**

**First off Sakura will only be called rosette when it's she's alone, two I'm not sure if Senju is Tsunade's actually last name, because if it is then her and Naruto are related, so take that you TsunadexNaruto fans not to be harsh or anything but why pair a women old enough to be Naruto's grandma with him? Thirdly I'm not sure if you become a nurse and intern to become a doctor, I do know you have to take an exam I thank "Grey's Anatomy" for that part. But correct me if I'm wrong also Aozora Bank is a real bank located in Japan, thank you Wikipedia. **


	3. Stories Up For Adoption

**Stories Up For Adoption**

**Hello everyone Spazzgirl here and to think I would never do this but I'm putting the following stories up for adoption. But I want the people who wish to adopt these stories to follow the rules. Story must be the NaruSaku pairing only, I don't want any threesome, it must strictly stay NaruSaku. Please follow the storyline of the story especially "Never Be the Same" since it's the sequel to "Under My Skin." You can change the rating for the story if you want to I really don't care. **

**If you want to adopt a story, you may only adopt one and please pm me if you wish to adopt the story. The only stories I will be continuing with are "Hot," which I'm working on the next chapter but it's going to be a while, and "ABC's of NaruSaku," I probably will come out with a few Soul Eater stories as well.**

**So here are the stories up for adoption:**

**1) True Love VS Obsession**

**2) Two Is Better Than One**

**3) Falling Inside the Black**

**4) A Lost Heir**

**5) Forbidden Love**

**6) Never Be the Same (the sequel to Under My Skin)**

**It's technically not first come first serve I'll be checking out a few of the stories of the people who wish to adopt my stories. Remember you can only adopt one but you can list ones you wish to adopt in no particular order, and whatever story is first on your list is the one you get. **


End file.
